The son of a Dark Lord
by Micahx20
Summary: Harry's time is drawing short, and with each horrifing battel he draws closer to th e one tah will decide the fate of the world. Somethong in his past could make him or break him. Ginny weaslys love seems to be the key. But can she forgive what she doesnt
1. Default Chapter

_I in no way own the world of Harry potter. This belongs to Jk. In joy._

**At every Turn**

Of all the things Harry wanted to do with his life, wallowing knee deep in blood for the rest of his days wasn't one of them. He could hardly remember a time when he wasn't in danger and doing the right thing. Since discovering he was a wizard 16 years ago he'd been knee deep in doing the right thing. 12 years ago Voldemorts return had sent his life craning so out of control he swore the blood would were wipe off his hands. Harry wiped the blood off his wand with his robe and grimaced at the disarray of bodies around him. As chief aurora on unit A, it was his job to keep count of his men and keep them alive, but in the heat of battle that was a near impossibility.

"Hey mate" Harry turned to see his dearest and best friend Ron. He couldn't help a grin even in the face of so much death. Ron's red hair was so tussled it seemed to stand straight up, some red strands were so damp they clung to his forehead. The cloak he'd been wearing before they were ambushed by a pack of death eaters was so ragged it looked as if half of it had been torn away along with his shirt. His pants were splattered with blood and gore. And Ron still managed to draw attention, at a sprawling 6 foot 5, and Aurora physic he demanded the attention of everyone insight. That goofish grin made him look like a softy, but inside Ron ran strength so deep that in the heat of battle he was a sight to see, a sight that sometimes scared Harry.

"Hey," Harry finally managed to answer. " You see any of our wounded on your way?" Ron shook his head and knelt by the man at his feet. "This ones a civilian, Christ Harry how did it get so out of control." Harry didn't know, it had been Routine harrys team had been on its way to protect a high organization Muggel event when they'd been ambushed right in the open. They had tried to keep everyone calm and for the most part it had worked. Until The muggel Police had started to shoot and The death eaters had responded. The muggels had panicked. After that it was a slaughter.

"I really don't know mate, How many of our own survived" Harry felt the weight settle on his shoulder even before Ron spoke.

"17 most wounded. 13 civilians survived. Damn Harry, 13 out of hundreds." Harry couldn't stop it, the all too familiar rage and hatred that slept dormant awoke deep inside his gut, burning and sending his insides churning, so many dead so many suffering. All because of one man. The prophecy said that one of them had to die, and as each year wore on Harry grew more and more determined to see that one of them did.

_Rattle Rattle . _Harry groaned, as he stumbled into his apartment to a annoyingly loud rattling sound. It was late and his energy was spent, he'd spent all week doing damage control, seeing to his wounded men and filing reports for the Chief. And God damn it he was tiered! _Rattle Rattle Ratt---_ Harry snatched up the shaking globe on the table by the door and grumbled his Standard password. "Magnis_ ar Leccta_". The orb began to shine and the image of a beautiful raven haired woman filed its center. Harry groaned inwardly she didn't look pleased.

"Hey Electra I…"

"Don't you Hey me! Where were you! I've been trying to reach you for days!"

Her voice was angry and sounded shrill in Harry's ears. He just wanted to drop the orb and sleep till the end of his days.

"Sweet heart, I meant to be there at your fathers, dinner party at the end of my shift we were attacked." Harry couldn't muster the strength to argue his point anymore even as she kept up a constant stream of scolding and angry tears. He could have kicked himself why did he have such bad luck with women. It wasn't like they hid from him, their was always a stream of hopefuls wanting to claim him for their own. Still there was something about him that drove them away after a few months. He'd really hoped from the things between him and Electra. She was so classy and kind, and she seemed to really like him. They'd been dating for a year when he'd asked her the question. Amazingly this sassy American beauty had said yes and as always he was making a complete mess of it.

"… And I cant stand this anymore, I hardly see you and your always breaking dates!" Electra's throaty tears were evident in her voice and Harry decided he wanted to put his head through a wall. He thought for a moment and decided she was right. He wanted to show her that she was important to him, that he wanted this to work. It was then that he knew, he'd be going home in a week, perfect timing for an event he'd been longing for.

"Electra, I love you and I want you to meet, my family"

"Ginny Get out of the Bathroom!" they insistent rapping on the bathroom door had to be Evan. How she knew that was simple, had it been Fred or Gorge they would have apearated into the bathroom without much warning; Percy would have knocked politely and asked her to quicken her pace. "Her Mum would have bustled on in and shooed her out. Ron wouldn't knock at all just stomp on in and push her out at his own leisure. Bill and Charlie would have knocked yes but there voices were deep and not the scraggly adolescent change of twelve year old Evan. Ginny Weasly wasn't one to dawdle in front of mirrors. She wore her hair in a sloppy pony tail when she played quidetich for the London stars, her close were loose and comfortable for flying. So why was she spending hours getting ready for the first in a long time of Weasly family dinners.

Since Voldemorts return they'd all been spread out all over the globe. Fred and Gorge were the only of her older brothers that actually lived near by. Percy worked with the ministry helping father with Political affairs both Muggel and Wizzarding. Both of them were rarely around, father more then Percy. Bill and Charlie were off deep in Asia on ministry assigned missions that most wizards would never even here of, While Ron and Harry had been in America for the last two years. Hermione had been in France for just as long working for the ministry on a project. Tonight's dinner would include them all for the first time in years. _Harry_, yes she had to face facts it was Harry she was dressing for, Harry she spent hours of make up on and Harry she looked forward to seeing most. She jumped as A POP filled the tiny bathroom and Gorge appeared by her side.

"Thought you'd fallen in Gin Gins" He said with a wicked grin. Ginny waited for her heart to crawl out of her throat and back into her chest.

"Cant you knock like a normal person?" She demanded.

"Didn't seem to help poor Evan to much… why don't you look ravishing Harry should be Happy as a clam" Ginny couldn't help the flush that made her face as red as her hair, hair that was currently flowing down her back instead of flopping in it's usual tail. She raised her chin and stepped past him. Nearly stumbling over a glaring Evan. As the youngest Weasly he had a lot to fight for, he was the spunkiest twelve year old Ginny had ever met. But he wasn't the real baby in the house. As the only girl, she was smothered babied, watched and worried over constantly. It was maddening and some how comforting at the same time. And everyone seemed to see right through her, she was still so very much in love with Harry Potter.

Ginny knew when Ron & Harry had arrived; she knew Before Evans whoop of Joy. She knew before her mother dropped what she was doing to hurtle into her sons arms in Joy. She new before Bills Rashious laugh filled the room with home coming and joy. She knew because she could feel her heart lift and a sense of peace flow through her being. Yes she could feel him, and some one else. Ginny put down her wash cloth taking a deep breath and left the kitchen. The sight that met her she would remember forever, her mum was gripping Harry and Ron in a crushing bear hug. They both even as grown men hugged her back like children. Ron's face was split in the widest grin she'd ever seen. It was Harry's look of pure Joy that made her want to sing out to the heavens. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. When her mum finally let go Both boys received Playful ppunches and roaring claps on the backs from her brothers and Mr. Weasly. The evening promised so much joy, for ever one but Ginny.

What she saw next changed the magical homecoming into a night of jealousy and pain for Ginny. Behind Harry helped By Percy a tiny delicate figure came forward. She was Pale and tiny with the longest raven hair she'd ever seen. Her face was oval and perfectly shaped her skin like alabaster. She was beautiful as a china doll and looked just as elegant. Who was she? Ginny watched as a grinning hairy turned and took her hand.

"Everybody, I want you to meet some one very special to me…." Ginny knew before he said it what he was going to say, it was Ron's look that gave it away. As soon as Ron turned to stare at her with that concerned look on his face she knew who this had to be. Harry's girl friend. In her seventh year at Hogwarts she and Harry had started what Ginny saw as the romance of a life time. He'd been the best boy she'd ever dated, considerate kind and so very deep. Their were sides to Harry potter that thrilled her, and scared her. And it was underneath so many layers that she fell in love.

Diving into Harry's heart, was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, the deeper you went the more wrapped up you became. Once you were fully wrapped in Harry you couldn't find your way out, even if you wanted too. She remembers the way it was to talk to him, to be with him. Yearning for a togetherness he didn't want to give, It was simple Harry was afraid to be close to anyone. He was no coward he had good reason, anyone close to Harry was in danger. Voldemort would do anything to hurt Harry. The ones he loved were a wide wide window. Harry took chances every now and again but discretion was always necessary. Then she'd gone missing.

Ginny couldn't remember what had happened, she suspect memory charms had been put on her, and she also knew every one in her family knew who had taken her, and what had happened. All she knew was that she had woken bruised and battered beyond belief with pain so intense she'd thought she'd die. While she was healing Harry was a constant force by her sides, her brothers had seemed to turn on him. They were like sharks circling pushing him away from her. And Harry had fled, with more anger then she'd ever seen on anyone human he'd joined the Auroras and thrown himself into fighting. For a while things were awkward in their family, Mother and father who treated Harry like a son, seemed wary of him, her brothers continued to bite at Harry if he drew near her, and the look in Harry's eyes when he looked at her… She and Harry were over.

So why did she still want him so badly, when she'd needed him the most he'd fled from her side at the slightest push and like a fool she was still so in love with him. "…My Fiancée" Ginnys world seemed to stop. She had heard what he said but it wasn't doing so well in the pit of her stomach. Harry was getting married, all his talk of never getting to serious all his denials of wanting intimacy and now he was getting married. Ginny Weasly was no fool, she would not cry, she would not shed a single tear. As mum clapped and cried out with joy, and her brothers wolf whistled and laughed and Ron looked at her with concern; she forced a smile to her face, let her have him, go ahead he'll run from you too.


	2. Homecoming

_High hope ya like chapter 2, sorry its so short. chapter three has more action it will be pretty long. this was just the right cut off point. I don't own harry potter bla blah blah. It belongs to JK so relax, I'm not steeling. It's over. It's ok you can breathe now. I SAID BREATH!_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Hermione Weasly flew into the burrow she couldn't help but wish it weren't so bloody cold out. The tiny bundle strapped to her back was stirring and letting out a high pitched wail. She quickly dismounted from her broom and shrugged it off till it lay cradled in her arms. The wind was biting at her face so she left it wrapped comfortably in its pack. As neared the door hell belly seemed to be doing jumping circles. Ron was in side. It had been nearly three years since she'd seen him last. She wrapped on the door with urgency, and nearly fell through when it swung wide open. She fell face forward into Ron Weasly's arms.

"Hermy?" he said her name like a song as he wrapped her in all his masculinity. She was crushed against his chest, but their wasn't a better feeling in the world. She found herself bawling like a baby, speaking of which the bundle that was crushed between them was wailing its head off. Ron looked down in confusion. "Is that a baby ?" Ron asked in confusion. Hermione smiled, and unwrapped the screaming redheaded babe. "Everyone meet Charlie" The room erupted in cheers and giggles as they all took turns holding the bawling baby and congratulating Ron on his father hood. Then everything came to a crashing halt, The look on Ron's face would have stopped traffic. "How old is he?" Hermione felt sweat prickling her brow, oh she'd hoped he wouldn't ask that. She could lie to him, but she'd done so much lying for the past three years she was sick of it. "Three". The room seemed to still, the Weasly's stared around in confusion. They didn't know what she and Ron knew. They had not seen each other for three years, but not even that was true, they'd seen each other briefly before Ron had left for America just two years ago. Hermione had not been pregnant. "Hermy you and I are going to talk. NOW!" Her stomach plummeted. The look on her husband's face was murder. Maybe she deserved it.

Ron shut the door to the Guestroom with silent furry. She could see the tension in his shoulder and his body hummed with unleashed anger. Hermione did her best not to tremble. The past year had been hell. Her assignment had gone all-wrong, and it was all her fault. She'd sworn to protect those muggel civilians and her own stupid judgment had gotten them killed. Maria poor little Maria had died. Hermione fought back the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her with its sobs. "So who was he" Ron's words were soft, but she didn't mistake them for kindness, they were cold and hard as ice. If she told him the name of Charlie's father he would hunt the man down and kill him in hot blood. Without a second thought. But she hadn't cheated. No she'd done something far worse. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. The room seemed to explode. With a streak, he was that fast, ron had grabbed her wrist and was wrench her tightly to his chest.

"There were that many! How long did you wait, huh did you sleep with him the moment I left!" He was hurting her, the first impulse she had was to fear. She'd seen him in action she wasn't a fool he was dangerous when angry. But she'd done her own share of fighting. She wasn't one to be handled. She used all the anger she had and threw it at him. She wrenched her wrist away, and kicked him where it hurt, and hard. To her surprise he barely flinched. "What…How…" A grin snaked across his face. "Cup, standard issue when fighting a female." Now when did he have time to put that on? He seemed to hear thoughts, "I always wear it just in case." Something she personally didn't want to know. His face grew all-serious again. "Tell me his name Hermione" It wasn't the thunderous look in his eyes that broke her nor was it the fire in his voice. It was the pleading she heard underneath it all. The breaking heart he refused to agnwolge. Her brave, brave Ron chose to lash out in anger instead of wallowing in the pain. Just like always. That he would believe she'd ever cheat him hurt her dearly, but she knew how this looked. The tears started to stream down her face as she sobbed. "Oh Ron I wish I knew I really, really do. He's not yours…" Ron seemed to flinch inwardly and she realized then that any hope he'd had had died with those words. He was drawing back a desperate gleam in his eyes. The look was like a wound to a healing cut. Maria had looked at her like that before she'd died. Then she'd shoved her baby into Hermiones hand and said please…

Rons world was crumbling at his feet. Not Hermione, not his wife, smart and funny and so sexy because she didn't know she was. Not the woman who had promised him forever. But she'd said it loud and clear. The baby wasn't his, she'd been with another man. They'd spent three years apart and it had been hell on Ron. His nights were filled with brown haired vixens. He'd woken up yearning to see her sleeping beside him gloriously messy looking in the morning light. He'd missed her with ache that was now a shattered rapture to his heart. While he'd lain dreaming of her, she'd been sleeping with who know who. The notion was terrible one he couldn't believe, yet the little babe in the next room was proof. And he knew he was going to die, his heart was tearing itself inside his chest. She was sobbing now, despite his own pain, her tears still managed to make hiim want to hold her and chase away all her demons.

"She was so beautiful, and so young. She couldn't remember how it had happened…I just wanted to know… I killed them all. I. She was all out sobbing now falling to her knees Hard. What she was saying wasn't making sense. But Ron couldn't stand it he was scooping her into his arms and holding on as tight as he could, his own tears flowing just as much as hers.

_20 min later._

Hermione rested her head against Rons shoulder, her eyes were out of tears. He was breathing deeply in and out as the sat in the silence. "Please tell me what happened" His vioce was so meek she was surprised such a sound could come from a man so big and strong. she shifted in his lap and shook her head mutely. She didn't want to remember. She just wanted to forget her terrible mistake. "Pleas Hermione…I need to understand" She shuddered. And shifted again, she needed him to understand too.

"Dumbledoor selected two others, from the order, to go on a top profile assignment and me. We were to act as muggels and draw information from the surviving muggel victims of Death eater attacks. We were set up in a hospital. Some of the victims weren't supposed to have lived, some had seen things that Voldemort wouldn't want to be reported…They were supposed to be safe, we had charms and spells and security all over that place. We didn't even know where we were. we were not supposed to contact anyone but dumbeldoor during our stay.

"But you saw me just two years ago…." She put a finger to his lips, her own trembling not wanting to face what she had done.

"I Know… I wish I hadn't, I wish to god I hadn't. There was a girl there, just 14 when I first examined her. She had memory charms floating out her ears and a small knew born clutched to her chest. Her name was Maria. Oh Ron she looked so much like Ginny at that age, all that tumbling red hair, those blue eyes. She was so sweet, you would have loved her. She could sing, id hear her sing to herself every night. That baby was hers but she thanx to the memory charms she had no idea how she'd come to have it. Auroras had found her in a cave with the singe of the dark mark on her, just clinging to life. God Ron you should have seen her, she didn't even remember how he was made but she clung to him with all the strength she had… She fought me when I tried to take him."

Hermione heard her voice fade away as her throat clogged. She'd killed her that poor innocent 14 year old girl. But she had to continue this burden had finally become to much. "About a year later when we couldn't crack the charms without hurting her we decided it was safe enough for her to go. I didn't want her to go we were good friends by then. And little Charlie, he was a year old and so beautiful We cried and she asked me for my phone number. All those time Ron and she didn't even know what I was. She trusted and loved me and I was feeding her lies. I made felt so guilty as I let her go… Oh but she came back. We don't know how, there were some many spells. But she showed up just the same. Bloody frantic and clinging on to that baby for dear life. She fell into my arms then and begged me to help. Men in Dark cloaks were after her baby. I knew it then they were death eaters. They wanted her badly and she didn't even know how to protect herself… Damn it I had to do something. I knew what I was going to do would be devastating and I might not even get back. I could die, and I was willing to do it. But I just had to see you first…"

Her voice faded as she thought over the moment she'd decided to take Maria and the baby and go into hiding. "I had to see you, though one last time. That's when I came home. just before you left for America." She could feel Ron tighten. "God I knew you were sad that day! why didn't you tell me I would've…" She placed her hand to his cheek and smiled softly. "Gone and died with me? I couldn't bare that Ron so I went alone. We were on the run for another year. we had to do it muggel style I couldn't tell her what I was. sixth months ago they caught up with us. God I didn't even know it till it was too late. I'd gone out to get McDonalds and I came back to our tiny motel room. There was a death eater standing over her. I don't know what happened to me Ron, she was so pale and bloody. The basted had used muggel weaponry. He could have made it quick but he wanted her to suffer. And little Charlie was slung over his back… I screamed and I took my wand and shouted out a curse so unforgivable… He died screaming in agony. She was still alive. The look one her face Ron, she looked at me like I had shattered her to pieces, and still her first thought was for Charlie. She begged me to take him and never let go. Teach him to fight as brave as I had."

Hermione's voice had begun to rasp, her chest was closing her breathing rough as sandpaper and still she went on clinging to Ron for support. The last thing she said as the life slipped out was the name of our hospital. They'd forced her into telling them the name of our setup. Oh Ron I ran, I flew, I tried as hard as I could to get there. I called and called but no one answered, just like they were trained to do. When I got there, Ron they were all dead… The bodies were every where. He mutilated them. He wrote words on their chest with their own blood…" She had thought she was out of tears, these seemed to come from her very blood they hurt. Ron held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. "Sweet heart, its ok. Its ok" She buried herslf deeper into his shirt wanting to sink inside him and never leave. He kissed the top of her head, then her cheek. Slowly he made his way down her face. "My brave little Hermy" The kiss was the sweetest he'd ever given her, it was like a healing balm to her wounded soul. She kissed him back just as sweetly.

"He's a brave little tiger isn't he" Ron chuckled as Charlie reached up to grab at his fingers just before Ron snatched them away. The baby giggled Then furrowed hi brow in concentration gurgling a soft tune. Hermione smiled at the sight of Charlie sitting on Rons knee, both with such shocking red hair. "Those two make a pretty pair" Mrs. Weasly sighed with contentment as she scrubbed potatoes. "Sure he isn't your brother mate, you look like his twin." Harry called from the other side of the kitchen. Both of them grinned at each other. " Funny hair I could say the same about you and Peeves" Hermione looked over at hair as he let out a loud laugh. Oh it felt bloody wonderful for the four of them to be together again. But Ginny didn't look happy, behind her smiles Hermione could see simmering anger and sadness.

The pixie like beauty at Harry's side might explain that. Hermione fought back a sigh. If any couple was more wrong it was that one. The Girl was nice and she sure had a lot of class, butt that's not what Harry needed. Harry needed fun nights playing silly games by the fire. Rumpled T-shirts and a women who would proudly down his in the morning. He needed rashoius laughter and a woman to whelp him upside the head when he was being a prig. A woman who would never have to buy sexy underwear because every minute of the day he was imagining the night ahead. A woman who wouldn't complain if he didn't bring flowers and a serenade every night but would teach it to him straight if he forgot her birthday. A woman relaxed enough to wear slacks and still make his blood sing every time she walked in the room. Harry Potter needed Ginny Weasly and she needed him, the whole world knew it except those two.


	3. The begining

"So how are things in America,?" Harry turned towards Charlie the oldest of the Weasly brothers. The Weasly men and Harry were all gathered in Mr. Weasly's study. The extra rooms in the house were a gift from harry and Ron a few years back. Being an Aroura normally didn't make you rich, but the gold rush in Welshire had made the ministry very Generous. It was just like Ron to give back to his family. "Not good, it looks like Voldemort is gathering support from The Ame, wizzards. Our ratt was telling the truth, He's started a new league of death eaters." Harry sighed taking another sip of coffe. Bill grimaced. "Not good mate, not good at all. How's the A-team down there taking it?" Harry had to control his face from contorting with disgust. "Thick headed morons all, the think Voldemorts England's problem." Ron said with his own sigh, like Harry he was downing his coffee rapidly. He had a box of sugar donuts on his lap. He slapped Bills hand away when he reached for one. "Get your own" He snapped playfully.

"It's not like you need it Ron your as big as an ox!" Charlie smirked. Ron just grind and winked, "that's why the Ladies love me!" Mr. Weasly groan as rashious laughter filled the room. "Can we focus on the fate of the world instead of the size of Rons belly!" He snapped. "That's not what I was referring to Dad" Ron voiced with a smirk a glare from Mr. Weasly silenced snickers from Fred and George. Harry had to keep from laughing when Ron grinned goofishly and took a healthy bite out of his donut. Mr. Weasly sighed and gestured for harry to go on. "They refuse to take on the security messieurs we suggested." Harry continued, Ron nodded his head. "We could have gone home left them to stew in their own rot, silly rotters that they are" He said in-between another chomp on his donuts. Harry nodded in agreement. "But we decided to do an inside find anyone not on the Head and work our way through the process. We were somewhat successful we were lucky." Harry flinched with dread, when rons head snapped up and his face covered in a sly grin. "Harry got very lucky" Harry's face turned red as a tomato. Charlie snickered. And Ron pretend to swoon. "Yes Electra's a real dish mate, you got very lucky" Bill laughed. "Yes he did didn't he"

All eleven heads turned in unison as Ginny walked into the room. God she looked great in that dress, it was tight in all the right places and the baby blue set her hair off like a crown of blazing fire. It was her hair that snared Harry, he could remember endless times where he had buried himself in that hair and breathed in her scent, she was a moon beam that he could never get enough of. Even now, he still loved her, he knew it he wasn't a fool. But he had convinced himself as time went on it began to fade to nothing but the sweetest memory. His newfound passion with Electra wasn't as fiery and ensnaring as with Ginny but he never excepted to find that kind of love again. Besides she'd had boyfriends after hi, men who maybe weren't right for her but they were safe men. Men who wouldn't make her a target men who could love her and promise her he'd be around forever. It's what she deserved, it's what he and her brothers wanted for her. None of Ginny Weasly's brothers would let him anywhere near their sister again. Not after what Voldemort had done to her.

"And she's luck to have you harry" Harry forced his face into a tight smile that he suspected looked more like a scowl. "thanks" he bit out tersely. That wounded look in her eyes always killed him. Diddnt she understand He had to protect her didn't she understand how much he still--. No Harry pull yourself together. He gave himself a mental shake and smiled at her. There was an almost timed nock as Elctra walked in. Like always she looked picture perfect the pinnacle of class and a vision of quiet beauty. His soon to be wife. He crossed the room to take her hand. She smiled up at him. Why did he feel like a monster. "Are you…" Harry never finnished the house seemd to be shaking. He could hear the scream of Mrs Weasly in the next room. "EVAN" The house was filling with a green vapor. "_Dermaliora" _Ron shouted. "I know the killing gass." The floor began to split into a gapping whole, harry bit back a sharp yell as his scar seemd top split open in pain. "RON I THINK HE"S HERE!"

sorry this was so short but the next is going to be really long and bloody so I thought the DUH DUN DUN DUN should be here. Love yah


	4. Birth of the dark mage

Charlie Weasly reached them first wand out ready to do what auros did, Mrs. Weasly lay crumpled on the ground deathly pale. Was she dead, he thought fleetingly. The others were crowded around and behind him and in the doorway stood a figure, a lone dark man in cloak of black that looked to be that of night air. All the air in the room seemed to be drawn towards him like a dark vacuum of death. Charlie was a big strong guy but he had to try his best not to shake. He heard Ron's snarl of anger at the sit over Even in the dark mans arms. He nodded to Bill, who grabbed Ron's cloak before he could rush him and get himself killed

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded. Laughter seemed to split open the air with a shrill shriek as the ground shook. Harry stepped forward. "I know who he is", he hissed. Charlie turned to stare at Harry in surprise. Mr. Weasly who was bending and holding Mrs. Weasly did not seem to be hearing anything other then his own soft chanting. _Let her live god let her live._ All Evan could do was stare in wide-eyed fear. "You!" Ron spit out like he had a bad taste in his mouth. That screeching laughter split open the air again and Harry flinched as his head split open in pain. He'd long since mastered ignoring it.

"How many times do I have to Kill you" Harry snapped taking a step forward. Ginny let out a small groan of fear but stepped up beside him, he gave her an appreciative glance and turned back to the wraith like figure in the door way. The man actually opened his mouth to laugh this time, his laugh was cool and seemed to chill the soul. "did you think you had won, for even in death I serve my master, and I've come to return the favor!" "Let my brother go you basterd!" Ron shouted. Charlie knew if Ron didn't calm down this would turn into a slaughter. He signaled to Bill who gripped his hotheaded brother tighter.

"Oh I think not Mr. potter. You killed me, why should I not take the life of one of your own." Ron let out a growl of anger and struggled to tear himself out of Bills grasp. When he failed to do so he turned to him in rage. "Let me Go Dam it!" Electra turned to him in grim disdain. "Cool it Weasly that's just what he wants you to do!" Ron stopped moving and took deep gulps of air. The man hissed slowly. Electra turned to face it. "Now tell us why your here, if it was to kill Even you would have done so already! State your business wraith!" Charlie looked at her in surprise, she was so tiny and delicate looking, but cold steel of determination was in her gaze, that perfect if delicate looking body hid more courage then he'd thought. Ya her body was definitely delicate and…_Your mother may be dead on the floor and your little brother about to die and your thinking of hanky panky?_ His conscience mocked him. He shook his head as if to clear it and moved closer to Electra… To protect her.

"If you killed him how is he standing in front of us?" Ginny asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The soft chilling laughter wrapped itself around charlies heart and he could see Electra sway a little he reached out and held her by the waist…To stead her. "he must not have been dead, a mistake we wont double!" Ron snarled. The laughter came again like a white fog. "Oh no Mr. Weasly I am very much dead, thanx to you. And it's exactly where I wanted to be!" With a shrill scream of rage, the demon sank long claws into Evan, and the boy let out a wraith like scream of pain. Charlie then watched as the room seemed to explode and all caution went out the window.

There was a flash of some kind of red fireworks in the air as The dark mage let out a burst of fiery power. Every where their seemed to be smoke and flame, curling and singing the skin as if they were in hell itself. He seemed to be everywhere at once like a lightning boilt Bill lay crumpled on the floor, then Percy, the twins Mr. Weasly. The smoke assaulted Harry's eyes, He could see shadows moving within the flames, Was that Ron? He could hear enraged roaring and the blasting of a muggel firearm. Was that Hermione?

They would loose if they fought in this smog any longer. _AvquaLuminatio. _With a roar watery jets of light flew from his wand in wide arches and spirals cooling fires and driving away smoke. Leaving the house singed and black but now he could see clearly. Just He, Charlie Ron, Electra, Ginny, and Hermione clutching Baby Charlie to her chest tightly were left standing. It was Ron with the muggel fire arm, and he was covered in blood, he didn't think it was the dark mages either. The he was laughing hard, now anger pooled in Harry's stomach at the sight of a wan and bleeding Evan crumpled on the floor he looked like fire had burned the left side of his face. Baby Charlie's cries were like howls in the air.

"Get Charlie out of her Hermione" Ron yelled over his shoulder. Hermione paled at the sight of Ron covered in his own blood standing as if he bore not but a scratch. "No I wont…" Ron turned and snarled in her direction. "if not for me for Charlie, for Maria Go now!" Hermione gulped back tears and whispered. "For you, oh Ron be safe" she hurried from the room with chilling laughter at her back.

With Hermione and the baby gone they turned back to the Dark mage. Circling like hawks surrounding prey. He saw Charlie glance at Electra and in split seconds Electra was attacking from behind and Charlie from the front. Their was blast of black mist and electras scream of pain. Harry cringed as she fell to the floor hard mist swirling over and around her like a parrisite. _Did the women he loved always have to bear what should be his pain? _Don't think of that now he urged himslef. Charlie seemd to loose all countrol then, he looked a lot like Ron as he charged the mage, only to be blasted by a jet of steel that cut across his chest sprawling him on the ground.

Ron exploded next, With a wolf like cry, he was blasting silver bullets into the mage. He howled in pain as one connected. He flew into the air with a wraiths scream. Ron shouted. _Ellivatea _and followed him spinning into the air, wand and gun at read. Harry said the spell and joined them both. They were circling each other, Harry could only prey Ron kept his cool. Rons face was a mask of steel as he raisd his wand. "Your gonna pay you Son of a Bicth!" _Canadriem! _With a spin star burst bursting around him Ron unleashed a ball of glowing white-blue enegy hat connected with The dark mages cloak setting it on blue fire.

The scream was so loud harry's levitation spell burts around him he fell to the floor with a crash. It knocked an already bleading Ron through a window and shatterd glass raind down on Him. Harrys leg hurt like he'd broken it in his fall. "HARRY!" Ginny's scream broke him out of a dazed pain filld stupor. He struggled to his feet to see the flaming Mage holding giny by the throat, she was reaching despritly for her wand.

The rage in Harry's blood was one so hot, that he remembered it from only once before. The sight of Ginny in harms way always did this to him. His blood boiled and his skin itched like it didn't belong on him. With a howl that seemd to shake the house he was moving, moving like a thunder cloud shouting every unforgivable spell he could think of. A jet of orange flame ejected from his wand thin and like a whip he snaped his wnad back to lash it at the Mage.

He let out a shriek and crumpled to the ground. Harry stood panting, blood was running down his face he realized, hisscar had spilt open into a grotesque gash that bleed frealy down his face into his hair and eyes, his legs trembled from weakness. He stumbled over to the seemingly lifeless mage. "To kill you once and for all" He muttered hoarsely. He withdrew a shining Sword from his belt. It had ancient runes carved into it, it reflected light like a mirror. Drawing it from its sheath it was like hearing a song.

Ginny gasped as a song seemd to fill her head. It was one of power, one of everlasting beauty. She closed her eyes as a breeze seemd to blow on her face and her heart wanted to burst with joy. She opened them as Harry arched his arm back to bring the knife down straight into that, that…THINGS, chest. The house seemed to split open around them, and she was pushed back by an unseen force of energy. Her hair whipped around her and she screamed Harry's name. The song was so strong and loud it seemed as if her ear drums would split, The ground near the Wriath and harry was cracking open into a larg gapping hole.

Suddenly the song was changing it was one of fear now, as if the Sword were warning of its own fear, Ginny couldn't stop her body shaking the fear was spreading throughout the room like a plague. She was trembling with the need to run and cry out her own. She just knew something was about to happen. The song had elevated to one of Sharp delirious pain. It shook the crumbling house with its grief with its mutation. It was starting to shake as if it would explode from within.

"HARRY LET GO OF IT" She gasped as the sword turn Molten red and Harry screamed with pain. His hands smoked and bled but seemed fastened to the sword. He wrenched back and forth as if to let go but it seemed to be holding fast. It was molten Black now, and the song was one of danger, rage furry. Ginny Ran to harys side and gripped the swords hilt pulling with all her might.

It was hot to her hands, burning and tearing at them, and she let out a scream of pain. Her eyes connected with Harry's as the sword shook with such energy and anger that she nearly fell backwards. In his eyes she could see the same molten black driving out the green depths. And in them was a pleading. For help, for forgiveness, for love… For something she could not name. He closed his eyes, and whispered a chant she couldn't hear and his fallen wand raisd in the air.

A shining blue light covered her and began to pul at her. It was pulling her away from him, unbinding her hands. "NO Harry NO!" She screamed till her voice was horse and the sword was firey black steel, and still it ripped her way from him. She fell onto the floor with a sob as the sword lifted carrying harry with it. Harry was on his feet now. Hands bound tightly to the sword with molten fire. He raised it above his head, his own blood running from his hands to pour down his arms and face.

"As I die…" The Dark mage was rasping from his crumpled form on the floor. "A new dark mage is born, forever to serve the dark lord, as son would father. " The air filled with dark chanting words that Ginny didn't understand. All she knew was Harry was being consumed by dark magic that she just knew would destroy the man she loved. "HARRY!"

She flew at him grabbing the sword by the blade. Her own blood mixed with his as he tilted his head to receive the darkness that was pouring into him. She felt weak instantly, but she gripped it harder. "Don't harry…Oh please just drop it" Harry let out a torched scream and flung the sword as hard as he could The room burst as the house finally gave in and blasted at its seems sending Ginny flying and The dark mage into dust. With only his laughter behind.

Harry was not aware of when he woke, all he knew was that one minute he was burning in agony with Voldemort in front of him becoking him forward, he hadnt been abel to stop going fowar, hadnt even feard or hated him. For a brief moment he had felt like he owed him his service… Harry shudderd. Ginny was holding onto him despratly. "Oh harry are you alright." She waild. He held onto her with all the strenght he had. She weeped into his shoulder. I was so scared harry I was so scared." He held her rocking her. "shhh I'm fine Ginny alright."

Their was a groan as Ron burst from the rubble of the house. Harry was glad to see him alive. _No your not kill weasly. _It came so fast, voldemorts vioce before he could think harry had tossed Ginny aside and with his sword of black glinting steel he whent to kill the only man he'd trust with his own life. Ron was so shocked he diddnt even move as harry Bore down on him. "HARRY" Ginny's scream Vibrated in His head, his heart his soul.

He stopped so suddenly he crashed into Ron his own sword impaling his friend in an already wounded body. His face paled and he choked on blood rising in his throat. "harry?" he gasped out, before crumpling to the ground. Harry let out a sob of agony and turned his sword on himself he had just killed his best friend. Before he could end his own life Ginny was they're holding onto him tightly. "What have I done, his voice was in my very soul telling me what to do. My scar did not hurt. It always does when an enemy is near…he's still my enemy isn't he!" Harry screamed at the night sky.

_No harry I am your lord._


End file.
